


Flyttstädning

by champagneleftie



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Introspection, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Skandi Smut, Teasing
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie/pseuds/champagneleftie
Summary: Det slår honom ibland, från ingenstans, när Even i undantagsfall har skjorta på sig, eller fixar håret särskilt ordentligt, eller för den delenintefixar håret, så det faller ner i pannan på honom, alldeles mjukt, perfekt att dra fingrarna igenom på sängen framför en film när Even ligger på hans bröst. När han sitter vid bordet och jobbar, så fokuserad att han inte ens märker att Isak går i dörren, pannan rynkad och underläppen mellan tänderna. Då slår det honom, som om någon tar tag djupt inne i hans maggrop och bara rycker, snabbt, hårt: fy fan så snygg han är.





	Flyttstädning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/gifts), [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/gifts), [himmelsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himmelsky/gifts), [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/gifts).



> En [utmaning](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Skandismutudfordringen/profile#rules) är en utmaning, och true to form skrivs utmaningsfics klart ca en halvtimme innan de ska postas. Promptsen den här gången var edging och semi-public. Håll till godo!
> 
> Till bästa gc:n som står ut med mitt eviga krisande ❤️

Persiennlamellerna knakar när han pressar trasan mot dem. Viker sig mot hans ansträngningar. Han kan inte minnas att han nånsin torkat av dem tidigare, under alla åren de bott här. Even har det helt säkert inte. 

Det betyder att de inte har gjorts rent på fem år. Lite drygt. 

Fy fan. 

Hela lägenheten luktar såpa, såpa och vår. I draget från den vidöppna balkongdörren är det fortfarande lite kyligt, trots att solen strålar från klarblå himmel. 

Det är första gången de har den öppen i år. Och i nya lägenheten har de inte längre balkong. Bara en fransk, meningslös. 

Egentligen är det ganska skönt med brisen som då och då stänker över honom. Svalkande. Han är alldeles klibbig av svett ändå, en hinna över pannan, nacken, i ryggslutet mot linningen av badshortsen. Det kliar i hårbotten. 

Från köket hörs musiken från Evens telefon, Even som gnolar med. Han tog sig an frysen den här gången. De funderade ett tag på att bara lämna den, som hämnd för hur den såg ut när de flyttade in, igengrodd och isfylld. Bara på skämt, egentligen. Som det såg ut här när de flyttade in –  det förtjänar faktiskt ingen.

Men i nya lägenheten är det fint. Ljust. Fräscht. Mycket fräschare än här, stambytt, köket är bara ett par år gammalt eller nåt. Stora fönster, även om just balkong saknas då.

Och det är större. 

Det känns lite överväldigande. Han är inte helt säker på vad de ska göra av all plats, varför de ens behöver den. Varför de egentligen behöver mer än ett rum.

Han vill ju ändå aldrig vara nån annanstans än där Even är. 

Dyrare blir det också. Inte för att de inte har råd, det har de, men det är ändå nåt att beakta. 

Men Even älskar den. 

Älskade den från sekunden de steg in på visningen, älskade ljuset, älskade köket, älskade  _ karaktären,  _ vad nu det ska betyda. 

Och Isak älskar Even. 

Till syvende och sist är ju det vad det kokar ned till. Alltsammans. 

Han älskar Even, och det finns väldigt lite –  kanske inget – som han inte skulle göra om han trodde att det skulle göra Even glad. Väldigt lite han inte skulle offra för att få se Even le. 

För Evens skull är det lätt att flytta. 

Men det känns ändå väldigt skumt. Det går inte att komma ifrån. Rummet ser så litet ut, nu när det är helt tömt på möbler. Litet och bart. Opersonligt. Isak kan inte föreställa sig hur de någonsin fått plats med nåt alls, med sin säng, med sina få möbler. Med sig själva. 

På nåt sätt har han väl alltid vetat att de förr eller senare kommer flytta. Man bor inte två personer i en liten etta när man är 40, liksom. Han vet ju det. Men det är stor skillnad på förr eller senare och… nu. 

Imorgon flyttar de nya hyresgästerna in. 

Han undrar vilka de är. Om det är en person, eller ett par. Om de kommer trivas lika bra här som han och Even har gjort. Om de kommer fatta, fatta det stora i den här lilla lilla lägenheten. 

Den lilla lilla lägenheten som alltid kommer vara deras första. 

Hur många gånger de än flyttar, hur många lägenheter de än kommer bo i, så kommer den här för alltid vara deras första. Och det kommer alltid att betyda något. 

Eller, åtminstone för Isak. Han är faktiskt inte helt säker på vad Even känner om det,  om han ens tänkt nåt särskilt på det. Om det är nåt särskilt med den här lägenheten för honom, eller om det bara är en i raden av platser han bott. En i raden av sovplatser, av kök, av garderober. 

Ett i raden av hem. 

Det är väl det som är den stora skillnaden. Att Even har så många platser han kan kalla hem, och Isak har bara… detta. Det var länge sedan han hade något mer än detta. 

Han kallade ju sitt hem hos mamma och pappa för hem när han var liten, såklart. När det fortfarande kändes tryggt och varmt och stabilt, när han fortfarande kunde komma hem efter skolan och dricka chokladmjölk och bre smörgåsar och leka med sitt lego medan mamma lagade mat, när han fortfarande kunde vara säker på att pappa skulle återvända när han tog sin väska och mamma sa att han var på jobbresa. Då kallade han det hem. 

Men det var länge sen nu. Och huset har de ändå inte kvar.

Han har passerat det ett par gånger sedan de sålde det. Det står en studsmatta i trädgården nu, en gigantisk, med staket. Han har aldrig sett nån hoppa på dem, men han gissar att det måste bo barn där. Nya barn som dricker chokladmjölk och äter smörgåsar, och som känner sig trygga hos mamma och pappa. 

Han hoppas det. 

Hans rum i kollektivet hann aldrig bli ett hem, under de nio månader han bodde där. De hann bli nära, absolut, vänner, Eskild känns nästan som en bror ibland, Noora har han visserligen inte så mycket kontakt med längre och Linn har flyttat från Oslo men de verkar ha det bra. Men det blev aldrig ett hem. Under hela tiden han bodde där –  och särskilt när Noora kom tillbaka från London – så kändes det ändå alltid som att det var hennes rum. Han hade det bara till låns. De kallade det till och med så, Nooras rum, under hela tiden han bodde där. 

Så i slutändan var det inget svårt beslut att flytta. 

Nu i efterhand känns det helt sjukt att de vågade. Att det funkade. Hade det varit någon annan hade han tyckt att det var helt sjukt, efter bara några månader, 17 och 20 år gamla, de var ju fan bara barn. Det borde gått åt helvete. Men det gjorde ju inte det. Han och Even, de kommer aldrig gå åt helvete. Eller, går det åt helvete så hittar de ut ur det igen. 

Det är han säker på. 

Och nu lämnar de det första stället på länge där han känt att han haft ett hem. Ett riktigt hem. Flyttar nånstans där han… visst, det är fint och så, säkert bättre än detta, men. 

Det är bara en lägenhet. 

Han gnuggar extra hårt på en brun fläck på lamellen. Den rubbas inte. En svettdroppe lossnar från håret, glider ner för nacken, under tröjan. Han känner det längs med hela ryggraden, tills den till slut stoppas av shortslinningen. Fan vad varmt det är. Hur kan det vara så varmt i april, det är fan inte normalt. Han drar armen, baksidan av handen över pannan. Det hjälper egentligen inte alls, svetten på armarna blandar sig bara med svetten i ansiktet. Hela han är klibbig, äcklig. Egentligen skulle han bara vilja ta sig ut och hoppa i havet, ett riktigt kallt bad, skrubba varenda centimeter av kroppen riktigt ordentligt. Just nu känns det annars som att han aldrig kommer bli riktigt ren. 

Lamellen knixar oroväckande under trasan, och nu ger han fan upp snart. Den fläcken får fan vara där, ingen kommer ändå se den. Den har säkert varit där sen innan de flyttade in ändå. Det får vara som det är. 

Han droppar trasan i det dammbrungrå vattnet igen. Han hade ingen aning om att de hade det så smutsigt härinne, har liksom aldrig tänkt på det så länge det var fullt med saker här, aldrig sett dammet på listerna, på ventilationstrumman. Even är lite bättre på sånt, ser smuts bättre när han själv ser stök, men han verkar inte heller ha brytt sig. 

I den nya lägenheten. Där. Där ska de hålla ordning. Even har ju pratat om hur mycket förvaring det är, inbyggda garderober, riktigt skafferi –  då borde det ju gå att få undan allt. Inga mer kläder på golvet, stolen, på något sätt i köksskåpen? Han fattar fortfarande inte hur de hamnade där. 

Och egen tvättmaskin. Aldrig mer att de kommer glömma tvätten i tvättstugan. 

Så det finns kanske fördelar med den nya lägenheten ändå. Även om det inte är den här. Även om det inte är ett hem. 

Från köket hör han kranen skvala, och sekunder senare, hur Even’s musik stängs av.

Så sticker Even in huvudet i rummet. 

Hans hår ligger klistrat mot pannan, stripigt av svett, och högt upp på kinderna har han röda fläckar av ansträngning. Ögonen lyser av ansträngningen. 

Efter fem och ett halvt år gör han honom fortfarande alldeles knäsvag. 

Det slår honom ibland, från ingenstans, när Even i undantagsfall har skjorta på sig, eller fixar håret särskilt ordentligt, eller för den delen  _ inte  _ fixar håret, så det faller ner i pannan på honom, alldeles mjukt, perfekt att dra fingrarna igenom på sängen framför en film när Even ligger på hans bröst. När han sitter vid bordet och jobbar, så fokuserad att han inte ens märker att Isak går i dörren, pannan rynkad och underläppen mellan tänderna. Då slår det honom, som om någon tar tag djupt inne i hans maggrop och bara rycker, snabbt, hårt: fy fan så snygg han är. 

Han har aldrig sett nån som är så snygg som Even. 

Han överdriver inte ens när han säger det, fast Even vägrar tro det, drar upp skådisar och artister och pekar ut folk på stan och på insta –   _ men han då? han är ju ändå snyggare? –   _ så nä. Det finns ingen snyggare än Even. Och det menar han på fullaste allvar. Det är inte något han kan sätta fingret på, inget han kan peka ut, proportioner eller drag eller stil eller längd eller vad som –  det bara är så. 

Det finns ingen som är så snygg som Even. 

Till och med när han står så, lutad mot dörrkarmen i deras tomma lägenhet, rödkindad och skinande svettig, halslinningen våt av en kombination av smält frysfrost och svett, håret i stripor, så finns det ingen snyggare än Even. Finns inte, och kommer aldrig att finnas. 

“Hur går det för dig?” frågar han. 

Det är som att frågan tvingar honom att till slut känna efter. Får något att brisera inom honom, något som legat och grott i magen hela dagen, hela senaste månaderna egentligen, i allt som lett upp till detta. Och han vågar inte ens svara, bara gnuggar den jävla fläckjäveln ännu hårdare. Allting värker, axeln, käken, bakom pannbenet. Det sticker i ögonvrårna, och nu orkar han fan inte mer snart, han orkar inte detta, vill bara ge upp allt, bara släppa den jävla trasan och den jävla persiennen och den jävla fucking lägenheten och bara ge upp, bara dra eller ännu hellre bara stanna. Men det kan han ju inte säga till Even, Even som är så glad för detta, så taggad och all han vill är ju att Even ska få vara glad, ska få allt han vill, den lägenhet han vill ha och det liv han vill ha men snart orkar han bara inte. Så han gnuggar. Lamellen knakar. Axeln värker. 

Even kommer upp bakom honom. Lägger armarna om honom, om hans armar, om hans överarmar och håller om dem, tvingar honom att stanna upp. Sluta gno. Nosar honom bakom örat, vilar munnen mot sidan av hans hals. 

“Jag tror du behöver en paus.” 

Isak känner hans läppar röra sig mot huden, känner hur han spjärnar emot det, slåss mot sin instinkt att bara sjunka ihop, sjunka in i Even, in i Evens armar. Gör han det kommer han inte kunna hålla sig själv uppe. Då kommer han inte kunna stoppa sticken i ögonvrårna, kommer inte kunna bita ihop käken tillräckligt för att hålla den från att darra. Så han spjärnar emot. Biter ihop. 

Evens hår kittlar i nacken, hans läppar är våta mot hans hals. Isak känner hans kropp längs med hela sig, hans bröstkorg mot sin rygg, hans bara ben mot sina. Isak blinkar, kniper, himlar med ögonen. Klämmer trasan över bunken, smutsbrunt vatten rinner över fingrarna. 

Han skakar på huvudet, försiktigt, känner hur Evens huvud på axeln rör sig med honom. 

“Jag är snart klar. Det är bara det här kvar.” Han vill bara komma igenom detta. Bara bli klar, stänga och låsa och lämna in nyckeln och dra härifrån. 

Sluta tänka på det. 

Men Even släpper inte. Håller bara om honom. 

Ingen kan kramas som Even. Kanske är det för att han är så lång, men Isak tror snarare att det är för att han är han. Han omsluter en, lägger hela sin kropp i kramen, bröst och mage och ben och hals, så nära att man inte har en chans att stå emot. Allt är bara varmt och mjukt och tryggt. 

Det är det sista han behöver just nu. 

De har pratat om det, flera gånger har de hunnit prata om det, de senaste åren, i varierande tonlägen och humör. Frustrerat, förtvivlat, men aldrig argt, Even blir aldrig arg och det är egentligen något av det mest frustrerande med hela grejen. 

_ Hur fan kan du vara så bra på att hantera alla andras känslor men så jävla dålig på att uttrycka dina egna? Du måste ju för fan säga vad du tycker!  _

Men vad ska det egentligen vara bra för, när det ändå inte förändrar något. 

Even stryker fingertopparna längs hans överarm, snusar honom i halsgropen. Drar honom på något sätt ännu närmre intill sig, och han får trycka fingertopparna mot fönsterkarmen för att inte dras med. Even byter tyngdpunkt bakom honom, hans läppar letar sig upp längs hans hals, lämnar en rad av kyssar längs med hans käke, och ögonen klipper, ofrivilligt, stramar, sticker, och han pressar ner fingertopparna, känner blodet lämna dem. 

“Jo,” säger Even in i hans nacke, i hans hår, hans röst vibrerar mot Isaks skulderblad och hans arm lämnar Isaks, fingrarna hittar höftkammen istället, glider långsamt nedåt. “Du behöver slappna av.” Hans hand på Isaks lår är ett eftertryck, tung och trygg, varm genom det tunna shortstyget. 

Det är ett rent fulspel. 

Han vet att Even vet det, och det är fan inte schysst, och samtidigt är det ju helt omöjligt att stå emot. Helt omöjligt att inte känna Evens fingrar genom shortsen, värja sig mot de små blixtnedslagen under huden när han stryker honom över låret, in mellan benen, över känsligare och känsligare hud. Omöjligt att inte ge efter, att hålla samman klumpen i magen som långsamt, långsamt löses upp, flyter ut, sprider sig ut i huden, ner i benen, i vaderna, tårna, samlar sig igen i hans skrev. 

Han skulle nästan vilja skaka Even av sig, avvisa honom, stanna i den molande bitterheten, fortsätta tycka synd om sig själv. Det kanske inte är det sundaste sättet att hantera nåt, han vet ju det, att vara med Even har tvingat honom att fundera på det, och det är ju egentligen en bra sak, att kommunicera och whatever, men det vore fan det bekvämaste. Enklaste. Men Evens fingrar i cirkelrörelser över låret, ljumsken, hans tumme i byxlinningen…

De är svåra att ignorera. 

Och Even verkar ha bestämt sig för att övertyga honom, fingrarna spelar över honom, över skrevet, Evens långa flinka fingrar, och han vet så väl exakt vad han ska göra för att Isaks beslutsamhet ska vackla, exakt vilka knappar han ska trycka på och hur hårt, och det är kanske mer det än något annat som får Isak att spjärna emot nu, får honom att spänna sig mot Even, stålsätta sig, Even ska inte tro att han ger med sig så enkelt.

Och så lägger Even handen över hans kuk. 

Han är ännu bara halvhård, knappt ens det, det är fortfarande mest förväntan som ilar i honom, men han får ändå lägga band på sig för att inte pressa sig mot Evens hand, för att inte ge efter för den lilla lovande friktionen. Det här är en tävling nu. Så han pressar sig bort från honom istället, flyttar tyngdpunkten, minimalt, och han känner Evens leende mot halsen när han gnider rumpan mot hans skrev, känner hans begynnande stånd genom gylfen. 

Det är fortfarande lika tillfredsställande, varje gång. Det rent fysiska beviset på att Even vill ha honom, också. Att Even tycker att han är lika snygg som han tycker att Even är. 

Inte för att Even någonsin låter honom tvivla på det. 

Even pressar tillbaka, genom gylf och badshorts och kalsonger mellan hans skinkor och det här kanske inte var den bästa idéen om han vill ge Even en utmaning. Särskilt inte när Even drar tänderna över den känsliga huden på hans hals, smakar på svetten i hans hårfäste och praktiskt taget  _ spinner  _ bakom honom.

“Minns du när vi flyttade in här?” Hans röst vibrerar bakom Isaks öra, hans hand är varm och stilla över hans kuk, ett finger som rör sig bara, inte ens riktigt över den, snarare över ljumsken, fram och tillbaka, lätt, lätt, nästan tankspritt, som när Even lyssnar på musik och trummar med i rytmen på hans ben i hans knä, som att han nästan glömt vad det är de håller på med. 

Isak vet bättre än att falla för det.

“Minns du hur vi invigde alla rummen?” 

Isak minns.  _ Om  _ han minns. Minns att de slängde ut killarna nästan oanständigt fort, att de inte ens hade fått sängen på plats, att de fick slänga ett par av de helt nyköpta flyttkartongerna så snart de packat upp dem för att det kommit säd på dem. Han minns, och minnet går som ström genom honom, sprakar genom honom och han känner hur han styvnar under Evens hand, pressar fingertopparna mot fönsterbrädan för att försöka hålla emot men det hjälper knappast. Mot halsen känner han hur Even slickar sig om läpparna, hur hans leende växer. 

“Minns du,” säger han igen, och trycket mot hans kuk blir snäppet fastare, fingret snäppet mer målmedvetet och Isak hör på honom, hör på skrattet i rösten att han vet exakt vad han håller på med. “Minns du när vi var på den filmkvällen hos min kursare när jag precis börjat universitetet, och jag runkade dig i bilen efteråt?” Och han minns, och det är nästan så han vill protestera att det var ömsesidigt,  _ faktiskt,  _ lika mycket han som runkade Even som det motsatta, men så griper Even tag om honom, omsluter honom genom de få men alldeles för många lagren och trycker ståndet mot mellan hans skinkor och protesten stockar sig i halsen, begravs i stönet som Evens hand, Evens kropp, Evens arm om hans pressar ut ur honom. 

“Minns du,” och han släpper taget, släpper helt, lyfter handen från Isak och han saknar den genast, som att det är en del av han själv som är borta när han inte längre har Evens hand om sin kuk, som att det är först när den är borta som han inser hur mycket han behöver den, behöver  _ något,  _ någon slags tryck, friktion. Han försöker lyfta sin egen hand från fönstret, byta Evens hand mot sin egen, men Even klämmer till om hans överarmar och även om han inte säger något, även om Isak skulle nå ändå, strängt taget inte behöver röra hela armen som han står nu, så fattar han vinken. Händerna stilla. Even får bestämma. 

“Minns du,” och Evens hand drar upp hans t– shirt, lägger sig flat på hans mage, fingertopparna bara precis innanför shortslinningen, “minns du då i höstas då du var på fest och jag var för trött för att följa med, och du kom hem och knullade mig när jag nästan hade somnat?” 

Han minns, minnet ilar genom honom, av Even totalt avslappnad under honom, mjuk och varm när han kom in från höstkylan, som bara lät honom ta för sig,  _ njöt _ av att låta honom bara ta för sig, och det bultar i skrevet av minnet av känslan av att vara begravd i Even, av alla gånger han varit omsluten av honom, av den tighta värmen som är  _ han.  _ Alla lata lördagsmorgnar då de vaknat tillsammans, legat i sänget till långt efter lunch och bara varit nära varandra, alla vanliga vardagskvällar då de bara behövt koppla bort allt, få ur sig all stress och alla anspänningar.

Och det är det, till slut, som gör att han inte orkar bry sig om att hålla emot längre, att han till slut tillåter sig att sjunka ihop mot Even, låter axlarna sjunka ner från öronen, andas ut. Att det stack i ögonen har han hur som helst glömt sedan länge, likaså värken i axeln. Allt han tänker på nu är sitt bultande stånd, hur det spritter i nerverna och hur gropen inom honom växer, gropen som måste, bara kan fyllas med Even, med hans händer, hans kuk, hans mun.

Even snusar honom lite mer i håret när han lutar bak huvudet mot honom, och hans hand smyger sig ner i shortsen, i kalsongerna, och  _ äntligen, äntligen.  _ Men det visar sig att Even visst inte är där än, inte är klar för att låta honom få slappna av riktigt än, för han undviker honom, undviker kuken som stramar mot magen och drar istället fingrarna genom håret vid roten, river lite i Isaks könshår, tvinnar det om sina fingrar, rör sig ner mot hans pung, liksom väger den i handen. 

“Minns du,” säger han, och hans läppar är våta mot Isaks höra, hans röst låg och raspig. “Minns du när du rakade mig?” 

“Even…” Isak kvider, det finns inget annat sätt att beskriva det. Andningen stockar sig i halsen, tjocknar, det är knappt att får in luft alls och om Even bara skulle röra honom, skulle ta om honom, det skulle inte krävas någonting –  så skulle han komma. “ _ Even.”  _ Han försöker lägga till ett eftertryck, försöker få Even att  _ förstå,  _ han är ju precis där, han behöver bara –  

Even drar handen ur hans shorts, och tar ett steg tillbaka. 

Isak fattar först knappt vad som händer. Känner bara tomheten efter honom, avsaknaden av Evens stånd mot sin rumpa, and hans kroppsvärme, av hans hand. Han ser upp, förvirrad, ser sig om, försöker fatta vad som pågår. Vart Even tog vägen. 

“Det är lite varmt här inne, tycker du inte?” säger Even bakom honom, och Isak kan höra att han försöker låta avslappnad, opåverkad. Han misslyckas totalt. Kinderna är röda, ögonen glänser och håret står redan på ända. Tältet i hans shorts går inte att missta sig på, och Isak fattar inte varför han inte bara kommer tillbaka, varför han inte bara kommer bort och låter honom ta hand om det, tar hand om  _ honom.  _ Men Even går runt honom, istället, på behörigt avstånd. Sträcker sig över hans spända armar, vita knogar mot fönsterkarmen, vrider upp vredet och skjuter upp fönstren, först ena sidan, sen andra. Hakar fast spärren. Så vänder han sig om, går bort till balkongdörrarna, öppnar dem ännu lite mer.

Aprilbrisen smiter in genom fönstret, sköljer över Isaks ansikte, och han känner den klibbiga svetten kylas ner, längs med hårfästet, över kinderna, halsen, armarna som fortfarande spänner mot fönsterkarmen och nu känner han hur darriga de blivit av det, av det och av städningen. Han vänder sig om, lutar sig mot mittposten och låter den spela över överarmarna, nacken. 

Even blir stående vid balkongen, ena handen på dörrvredet, kikar upp mot grannarna snett över, bort mot grannarna mitt emot. 

“De verkar ha nån slags bjudning rakt nedanför,” säger han, och Isak hör musiken som singlar uppåt, skratt och glasklink som smiter in genom fönstret med brisen. 

Brisen, ljuden, Evens frånvaro, allt gör att det mojnar lite inom honom. Den kokande desperationen lägger sig, övergår till ett sjudande, plockade, sugande. Ståndet pulserar mot hans mage, och det är nästan instinktivt som han lägger en hand över det, greppar om sig själv. Ser på Even vid balkongdörren, blossande kinder och vild i håret, och han måste omformulera sina egna tankar: Even är inte bara den snyggaste mannen i världen, han är också den vackraste. Så jävla vacker, när han står lutad mot balkongdörrkarmen, underläppen mellan tänderna. Vinden som lyfter håret i hans panna och bulan i hans shorts som får det att vattnas i munnen på Isak, får det att sticka i fingrarna. Han börjar stryka sig själv genom shortsen, känner det lite sträva kalsongtyget dra över kuken och det kunde helt klart varit bättre, det kunde varit Even, det kunde varit Evens mun Evens hand men det duger, just nu får det duga. 

Han drar efter andan när han får till ett bra grepp genom allt tyg, en rytm, och det får Even att se upp. Han höjer ögonbrynen, drar underläppen genom tänderna och så kommer han bort till honom igen. Lägger en hand på var sida om honom på fönsterkarmen. Pressar sig mot honom, tränger in ett lår mellan Isaks och sitt stånd mot hans. Isaks hand är fångad i värmen mellan deras kroppar, Evens stånd pulserar mot handryggen, hans eget not fingrarna. 

I brisen i nacken känner han hur en svettdroppe lossnar, glider ner under t– shirten.

Even lägger munnen mot hans öra igen. 

“Minns du i somras när vi hade sex med öppet fönster och mötte henne under i trappen efteråt?” 

Och ja, om han minns, minns den dagen i juli då luften hade stått still och det egentligen hade varit för varmt för att röra sig alls, för varmt för att ens vara nära varandra men de hade jobbat motsatta skift på motsatta delar av stan hela veckan och knappt sett varandra och det hade vibrerat i dem båda av desperation och de kunde bara inte hålla sig ifrån varandra, öppnade alla fönster och balkongdörrarna i fåfänga försök att få till ett korsdrag och Even hade mässat Isaks namn när han kom. 

Minns hur grannen hade undvikit att möta deras blickar, nickat ner i golvet och skyndat förbi. Och han hade tvingat Even att lova –   _ lova, Even, svär! –   _ att de aldrig skulle ha sex med öppet fönster igen, han vägrade, hur varmt det än blev. Even hade bara skrattat åt det, sagt att det väl inte gjorde så mycket, alla människor har ju sex liksom, men han hade varit allvarlig. Aldrig igen. 

Even lirkar låret ännu lite längre in mellan hans ben. Skjuter fram höfterna, trycker mot Isaks hand, Isaks kuk. 

Gnider till. 

Det krävs inte mer för att han återigen ska bli fullständigt spränghård. 

Trycket fortplantar sig genom honom, sprider sig i små vulkanutbrott under huden, väller som lava genom kroppen. Det sticker av svetten som bryter ut över pannan, blandar sig med städsvetten som redan vilar där, om kuken som stretar mot shortsen, mot hans hand. 

Even gnor till igen, spänner höfterna mot honom och drar händerna genom hans hår, griper tag och det gör precis perfekt ont, precis så perfekt ont att det bara _förstärker,_ bara ger den där spetsen till allt som redan sjuder under huden på honom och får hans mun att falla öppen på ren reflex, måste få ett utlopp. Och han känner sig plötsligt så _tom,_ ihålig, urgröpt, måste fyllas med något, med Even. Med sin lediga hand griper han honom om nacken, försöker dra hans ansikte till sig så han kan kyssa honom, känna vikten av hans tunga mot sin men Even håller emot, kysser bara hans nacke igen, suger till i den känsliga huden i hans halsgrop och hans hand är fångad mellan dem, han kommer inte åt att röra varken sig eller Even, kan inte göra något förutom att försöka spänna höfterna och hoppas på Even, på att Even ska röra sig så han får komma. 

Och Even rör sig. Han släpper honom, tar händerna från hans hår, läpparna från hans hals och tar ett steg tillbaka och Isak värker, vibrerar, känner hur kinderna bränner och allting känns bara tomt, tomt och bart och utsatt nu när han inte längre har Even pressad mot sig. 

“Så jag antar att vi får stoppa här då.” Even andas tungt, hans ögon är svarta, men han flinar. “Eftersom du förbjudit det.”

Isak vill hata honom lite, jävla Even, men han lyckas inte, vill egentligen mest bara ha honom tillbaka, ha honom mot sig, runt sig, i sig. 

Even tar ett varv runt rummet. Drar ett finger längs med listerna, kikar lite i hörnet, gör en grej av att kolla att det är rent, och Isak känner det som att han håller på att gå under. Even drar handen över bulan i shortsen, knäpper upp knappen med ena handen och drar gylfen, bara halvt, och så ser Isak hur hans fingrar försvinner ner under linningen, rör sig under tyget, kan föreställa sig hur han krummar fingrarna om sig själv, den varma vikten av hans kuk i handen, försatsen som blandas med svett och glider längs med skaftet och han kan se hur Even biter sig i underläppen, klipper med ögonen, hur mycket han än försöker att inte låtsas om det.

Från balkongen under singlar cigarettrök upp. Musiken är högre nu, skratten också. Det låter som att bjudningen är på väg att utvecklas till en regelrätt fest, som allt mer spiller ut ur lägenheten, ut i vårkvällen.

Och fuck it. De ska ju i alla fall flytta. De kommer aldrig se henne igen. 

“Kom hit då,” säger han, och Even snor runt så snabbt att Isak i nån sekund är rädd att han ska få whiplashskador och så är han hos honom igen, är plötsligt överallt, händer i Isaks hår och läppar mot Isaks läppar och låret tillbaka mellan hans lår och han är varm och hård och  _ på  _ och det finns inte längre något lojt över honom överhuvudtaget, inget chill kvar alls. Det är tänder och tunga och naglar mot hårbotten och Isak får grepp om Evens rumpa och drar honom till sig, drar dem så tätt tillsammans att inte ett hårstrå skulle få plats mellan. Och Even stönar mot hans mun och han hinner tänka att han hoppas att festen är för igång för att det ska höras innan han bestämmer sig för att han helt ärligt inte bryr sig just nu, bryr sig inte om nåt förutom Even, Even och den brännande, kokande, bultande desperationen som fyller honom ända ner i tåspetsarna. 

Even mumlar något oförståeligt mot hans läppar, släpper honom, börjar rota i en ficka. 

“Va?” mumlar Isak tillbaka, rynkar ögonbrynen, försöker uppfatta vad Even vill säga men vill inte bryta kyssen, för allt i världen, nu när de äntligen, nu när Even äntligen kysser honom, vill han aldrig sluta igen. 

Men Even bryter kyssen, inte mycket men tillräckligt och Isak vill nästan puta lite med underläppen, vill ju ha mer, men Even håller upp nåt framför honom. 

Det tar honom en sekund att fatta vad det är. 

En kondom och ett par småpaket glidmedel. 

Och det bubblar ut ett skratt ur honom, för Even ser så nöjd ut, nöjd och skälmsk, höjer ett ögonbryn och biter sig i underläppen. 

“Hade du planerat detta?!” 

Even skrattar tillbaka. 

“Nej! De låg i fickan, de måste legat där sen förra sommaren!” Han slickar sig över läpparna, höjer andra ögonbrynet också. “Men vad säger du?”

Och med ens vet Isak exakt vad han vill, exakt hur han vill säga farväl till den här lägenheten som var deras första hem, där han lärt sig så mycket om sig själv, om Even, där de lärt sig att vara vuxna tillsammans, att vara dem. Lägenheten, hemmet som varit hans fasta punkt de här senaste åren då allting snurrat så snabbt runtomkring honom, där han alltid känt att han kunnat landa, kunnat vara helt och fullt sig själv. 

Där han aldrig behövt bry sig om vad någon annan tycker om honom. Där det bara har varit han och Even som betyder nåt.

“Even,” säger han, och han både hör själv hur låg och raspig rösten är, “Jag vill att du knullar mig. Mot fönstret.”

Even sväljer. 

“Är du säker?”

Och Isak förstår att han tvekar inför helomvändningen, men just nu har han aldrig varit så säker på något i hela sitt liv. Han snor sig om på stället, drar ner badshorts och kalsonger i ett svep. Kuken dunsar mot magen, glänsande våt, och den kvällssvala brisen som smiter över huvudet får honom nästan att rysa till. 

Han känner hur Even kommer upp bakom honom, känner hans kroppsvärme mot hans bara lår, hur han drar upp t– shirten lite och stryker honom över ländryggen. Känner hur gåshuden sprider sig över låren, där den kyliga kvällen och varma Even möts. 

Evens andra hand är kall av glidmedel mellan hans skinkor, mot öppningen. 

Isak tappar nästan andan när hans fingrar tränger in, två med en gång.

Underarmarna hänger över fönsterkarmen, de måste se dem nerifrån festen, två huvudlösa armar som spänner och slappnar av om vartannat då Evens fingrar trycker in i honom, saxar, och Evens andra hand på hans skulderblad som håller emot, lätt, stryker honom längs med sidan om påminner honom om att slappna av, dra in luft. 

Det strålar genom honom, som att varje hårstrå, varje fjun på kroppen är elektriskt, statiskt, gnistrar och spritter och armarna skälver och huvudet är för tungt för att hålla uppe och blodet dunkar i öronen, i kuken, i låren med varje stöt från Evens fingrar. 

Och Even drar fingrarna ur honom, nästan helt, och han känner hur ett tredje finger pressar mot, hur han stryker och smeker och förbereder och han vet att det inte kommer gå, att om Even lägger till ett tredje finger nu så kommer han att komma. 

“Even,” han flämtar, om de där nere hör nu så måste de fatta, men han kan inte förmå sig själv att ens notera det, tanken bara flyktar genom honom. “Even, bara kör, jag är redo.”

Evens fingrar stannar upp, hans andra hand smeker över Isaks skulderblad. 

“Säker?”

Det är allt han kan göra att nicka. Försöka hämta luft. 

Evens fingrar glider ur honom och så hör han det omisskännliga ljudet av folie som rivs sönder, gummignisslet av kondomen. 

Hur redo han än är är Evens kuk något helt annat än hans fingrar. Det är ett dovt tryck, inte ont, men massivt, stort, fyller honom till bredden som en ballong som blåses upp till bristningsgränsen. 

Varje stöt går som åska igenom honom, djupt och mullrande, rullar genom kroppen. 

Evens hand är runt hans kuk, våt av glidmedel och försats och handsvett och de är båda varma och klibbiga, brisen genom fönstret helt verkningslös, och han runkar honom i takt med stötarna, lägger all sin vikt i det och Isak knyter nävarna och spänner emot och –  

Det tar inte mycket förrän det väller över för honom. Svartnar för ögonen, han kniper igen dem och vilar sin svettiga panna mot överarmen och Even stöter in i honom igen, hårt. Det är precis på gränsen till för mycket, han känner sig avskavd, skinnflådd och så känner han hur Even rasar över honom. Hänger över hans rygg, lealös. 

De står så, han vet inte hur länge. Några sekunder. Minuter. Hämtar andan mot armen. Väntar ut prickarna bakom ögonlocken. 

Och så reser sig Even och drar sig ut, långsamt, försiktigt. Isak kniper igen ögonen extra hårt, biter om insidan av kinden mot svidandet. 

Så hör han Even bakom sig. 

“Aj då.”

Det får honom att slå upp ögonen. 

Väggen under fönstret, golvet, karmen är prickiga av säd. 

Fan också. 

Han hör Even dunsa ner på golvet, och när han rätar på ryggen och vänder sig om sitter han lutad mot väggen, just där deras säng brukade stå, just där han brukade sitta på den, just så. 

Fy fan så snygg han är.

Vad kan han göra förutom att dra upp shortsen igen, glida ner längs med väggen bredvid honom. Lägga huvudet på hans axel. 

Even lutar tillbaka, sin kind mot hans hjässa. 

“Vi hjälps åt. Jag kan ta det där.”

Isak nickar mot hans axel. Han orkar inte tänka på det just nu, vill bara stanna här ett tag, i känslan av  _ dem.  _

Even vrider ansiktet lite mot honom, begraver näsan i hans hår. Puttar lite på hans fot med sin. 

“Det är skumt det här,” säger han. Tyst, nästan viskande. “Jag kommer sakna den här lägenheten.” Han snusar lite i Isaks hår, Isak känner hur han drar med nästippen över hans hårbotten. “Den var liksom… Det första stället som var bara mitt? Eller, bara  _ vårt.  _ Men inte mina föräldrars, eller nåt?” Han lägger kinden till rätta mot Isaks huvud igen, och hans hand hittar Isaks. Flätar samman fingrarna, drar tummen över handryggen. “Det känns liksom som att det var här vi blev  _ vi,  _ om du fattar?” 

Om han fattar. 

Det sipprar genom honom, som en varm dusch fast inuti kroppen, sköljer bort alla rester av trögflytande oro. Det är så självklart, egentligen. 

Han lösgör sitt huvud från under Evens, lutar sig bak mot väggen istället och bara ser på honom. Vackre, vackre Even. Hans vackre Even. 

“Vi kommer alltid vara vi. Oavsett var vi bor.”

Och det landar i maggropen med en tyngd som gör att han vet att det är sant:

Oavsett var de bor, så kommer hemma alltid vara med Even. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Minns du...?"-referenserna är, med undantag från den första och den sista, tagna från:
> 
> [Tag mig med](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Skandismutudfordringen/works/13440507), av nofeartina, 
> 
> [en övning i mindfulness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565032), av vesperthine, och
> 
> [Rake veien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519864), av himmelsky och imminentinertia
> 
> Om ni inte läst dem så tycker jag definitivt det är vad ni ska ägna resten av dagen åt. Har ni läst dem så tycker jag ni ska ägna dagen åt att läsa dem en gång till. 
> 
> Jag är [champagneleftie](https://champagneleftie.tumblr.com) även på tumblr!


End file.
